My Decision
by Lunaofthenight
Summary: What if Bella has a twin that Charlie chose to put up to adoption? Then Bella found out her and she was being abused. Not even ordinary abuse....... rated T for violence I might put in.
1. Chapter 1

MY Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All of that credit goes to Stephenie Meyer!

Author's note: This starts out between New Moon and Eclipse!!

The News!!

Edward's Pov.

I'm driving, at my usual over-the-limit speed, Bella home from the day at my house. Bella had on her face that meant she is thinking hard. "Tell me what you're thinking" I said looking over at her.

"Nothing" Bella said as she blushed a little.

I chuckled lightly. "Please tell me Bella" I said seductively.

"I…I was just….thinking about Charlie. He's…..been acting strange lately." Bella stumbled.

I gave Bella a confused look. Usually I would've known what was going on but lately l've been focusing more on Bella, for……… for leaving her, that I hadn't really been paying attention to what Charlie doing or even what he was thinking.

Bella was staring at me with an even more confused look on her face than mine. "Are you saying that you haven't noticed how different Charlie's been acting for the past week? If I noticed it you certainly should have." She said.

"I guessed I haven't really been paying attention."

"Great, so I have no way of knowing what's going on." Bella smiled. "Pay attention before we go in and tell me what's going on, so I'm well aware of what's been bothering him."

"You know you could just ask him." I pointed out.

Bella blushed a light colored red. I chuckled quietly, which made her blush go to a darker shade of red.

We reached Bella's house and I jumped out of the car and ran to get Bella's door. I opened it up while I was paying attention to Charlie's thoughts.

"So what's going on?" Bella asked as she noticed I was listening.

"Ummmm……… I think it might be better for Charlie to tell you. I'll see you later tonight." I gave Bella a kiss then left.

Bella's Pov.

Edward kissed me goodbye then left. Why didn't he tell me what was going on with Charlie? Is what's going on with Charlie involve Edward?

I walked to the door, took a deep breath, and walked in. I looked around to find Charlie no in his regular spot, instead of his one-seater chair; he was in our two seater couch.

He looked up as if he just noticed me here. "Hey Bells, come here I need to talk to you." I walked over to him and took a seat next to him. He took my hand and started stroking it in a comforting way. Oh no what's wrong? I thought.

"Bells, you know that when Renee and you left it was extremely hard on me."

"I know Dad." I said quietly.

"No Bella let me finish." I nodded. "It was harder than you think. I was just barely getting a hang of being a father, but I still didn't know what I was doing." I nodded again not knowing where he was going with all of this. "If Renee would have waited just a little bit longer to leave then maybe it wouldn't have been so hard on you when Edward left."

"What are you trying to say Dad?"

"What I'm trying to say is that Renee gave me something before you guys left."

"What did she give you?" I said worried.

"She gave me…….Erika."

"Whose Erika?"

"Erika is your twin."


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

Bella's pov.

"I……. I have a twin? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes you do and yes I am." Charlie answered.

"Well, where is she? Do I get to see her?"

"Erika lived in Seattle till just recently. Her family just moved to Jackson city, Wyoming. Bells you have to stay here. You have to finish school, and then maybe I can rearrange something."

"If I can't see her then why did you tell me?"

"I thought you were finally ready. I was going to tell you on your birthday but I couldn't get myself to tell you, then Edward left making you sad so I couldn't do it then either. So I waited and now you know."

"Thanks for waiting all this time." I said sarcastically then I ran up to my room almost tripping. I grabbed my chair and put it against my door so Charlie couldn't get through.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say.

I jumped, realizing I was not alone in my room. I felt his arms go around my waist.

"Bella," he breathed into my ear, "what are you doing?"

"I'm…... I'm locking the door so…… so Charlie can't come in." I answered.

"He's not thinking about coming in." I smiled my favorite crooked smile. "He's thinking basically the opposite." Edward picked me up and put me on my bed. He sat behind me; arms wrapped around me, comforting me.

I curled up against his ice cold chest and started crying. Edward started humming my lullaby. I didn't know how long it took but at some point I feel asleep, still crying.

I was walking through a forest like I have so many times before, though this time it was different somehow. I'm looking around wondering what I am supposed to do.

"Bella don't turn around keep going the way you are." Charlie's voice said.

I turned around, if Charlie was going to tell me what I should do then I was going to go the opposite way. I started walking, and suddenly trees just stared appearing out of nowhere. My walking turned into running which made me trip more. Soon I was extremely muddy; I stopped running when I came to a cult-a-sack of trees. I looked for a way out, but I found none, even the way I came from was closed up. A girl came out of the trees right across from me. She looked exactly like me but with black hair instead of brown.

"I finally found you, Bella." The girl said.

I woke up screaming.

"Bella, Bella calm down. You're okay it was just a dream." Edward said.

I stopped screaming. I listened to see if Charlie was coming.

"Bella it's okay, Charlie already left. Bella, what happened?"

"It's nothing." Edward frowned.

"Bella……."

"It was nothing!" I interrupted, irritated. Could Edward not see that I didn't want to talk about it? I then noticed Edward's eyes were black. "Edward go hunting." I said calmly.

"NO. You need me; I'm not going anywhere."

"No you're not. Now go hunting! I'm fine; go hunting. If it makes you feel better I'll go hangout with Alice today."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Edward said kissing me goodbye.

I got up deciding I better get ready. I put the chair back to its place. I went to open my door when I noticed a picture on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of the girl in my dream. I flipped it over and read a note from Charlie left for me.

Bella, this is a picture of Erika. I got it a month ago, and I thought you would like to see what she looks like. The picture is yours now. AKA her last name is Sanders.

I got ready, then put Erika's picture in my pocket, and headed out to the Cullen's.

When I reached the Cullen's house I had reached my decision and if Alice didn't like it, too bad she was going to help me anyways. Alice came out before I even got out of my truck.

She opened my door then said, "I guess you don't want to go shopping then."

"Not today Alice." I said as I got out of my truck. "But if you help me do this I'll go shopping another time soon, I promise." Her eyes lit up.

"Okay, in that case let's do it." She picked me up and in a second we were in her room. "So how are we going to get this around Charlie and Edward?"

Author's note: Reviews are like cake. It brightens up an unhappy day!


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

Bella's Pov

I packed my bags with things I would need for a month. All I had left t do was to call Charlie. Alice grabbed my bags and we headed downstairs. I grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie's work number.

"Chief Swan." Charlie answered.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Oh, hey Bells. How are you today?" I could tell that he wanted to know if I was still like I was last night.

"I'm fine. I just want to know if I can spend at the Cullen's."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I meant for a month Dad."

"A MONTH!!!!" Charlie yelled.

"Well Carlisle is leaving for work and Jasper and Edward are going to visit Emmett and Rosalie while they are still in collage for the year, so Esme invited me to have a girls-month-out with her and Alice. Please Charlie!"

"Um………. I don't think so Bella."

"Please Dad, I'll even go visit Jacob more, afterward. PLEASE!" I knew Jacob is a soft spot to Charlie's happiness.

"Fine, but only this once. Bye Bells." Charlie muttered.

"Thanks Dad! Bye!" I hung up the phone and turned to Alice, "Step 1 complete." I said giggling

"On to step 2 then!" Alice said.

Alice put my luggage with hers and we drove to the airport. "Thanks Alice." I said.

"It's fine; I've never been shopping in Wyoming before." Alice pointed out to me.

I groaned. We reached the airport and I got out while Alice got the bags.

"We need to hurry, Edward already called Charlie so, he will call Esme soon. If we aren't on the plane by then, Edward will most likely be with us sooner than you think." Alice said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" I said as Alice and I started running for our gate. Lucky for us, our plane came in earlier than expected.

"Section 1 you are now boarding." The announcer said.

"That's us Bella; let's go." Alice said.

I gave the lady my ticket and Alice and I headed in. Alice suddenly stopped with a face that told me she was having a vision.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

Alice came out of it, "Edward's on his way. We have to get on the plane now!" She dragged me all the way to our seats.

"Alice is he going to get here before we leave?"

"I…. I don't thinks so. Yea we're fine for now."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"So this is Wyoming." I said as we got off the plane. "Hey Alice, I guess we're on step 3 now."

"I guess we are. Now let's put this step into action so we can go shopping!"

Author's note: Sorry this story is soooo short. My friend made me post it 'cause she didn't want to wait. Well she's waiting on the next on 'cause it's going to be long. SORRY ANG! Any suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Plan part 2

Step 3, the longest of the steps. It's also the last and the one where Alice gets to have her fun. Oh joy. I thought. We were sitting in our hotel room already unpacked (all thanks to Alice).

"Before we go shopping; I need to go take a look around. You know see what people wear so we blend in." Alice said as she disappeared out of the room.

I was going to look around the hotel but I stood up and Alice was back.

"Okay, I'm ready; let's go!" Alice practically yelled as she dragged me out of the door.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The mall wasn't like any mall I've seen before. It was smaller and instead of Hollister it had a d.i. In other words it was ghetto. Alice pulled me into a store where many juniors and seniors were coming out of. I could tell that even I was extremely rich compared to people here. They were wearing mostly ripped jeans, dirty shirts, and torn converse. I looked around the store to find, that it was more like a new trend then that was all that they could afford. The girls had like 50 bags on their arms and when they paid they even paid with credit cards! I guess I'm still poor here. I thought.

"Come on Bella; let's have some fun!" Alice said.

Alice started pulling things off the rack and putting them into my arms. Even with her speed it took a while for her to get all the clothes she wanted. When my arms had enough clothes that you couldn't even see my face anymore, she pushed me into a changing stall.

"Hurry Bella, let's see one." Alice said from the other side of the door. I looked down at the pile of clothes and put on some ripped jeans and a blue spaghetti strap. I opened the door to see not only that Alice was not in sight but that the male population had increased. They seemed to be surrounding someone; someone important.

"Guys, break it up, before I go all Shanana on you," a girl, who I'm guessing is Shanana said from inside the crowd. (**A/N SHANANA IS PROUNOUNSED SHA NA ****NA**The guys parted reviling two girls. One black the other………..

I froze. The girl…… it was Erika. Erika! I couldn't believe it, Erika was here. That just made my life so much easier. I looked at some of the guys, and man they are FINE! I looked back at Erika and Shanana, they were looking right back at me (chin dropped and all). For a moment I thought she was going to bolt, Heck I thought I was going to bolt, but then she stepped towards me.

"Bella?" Erika asked, apparently just as shocked as I am.

"That's Bella?" Shanana asked.

I nodded. The guys were confused, as Erika ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I didn't…. how…….. I'm so happy!" Erika yelled.

"I would be happy if you finished, some flippin' sentences, and introduced me to the girl." Shanana said with tons of attitude. "Never mind, I'll introduce myself, git." She turned to me. "Hey girl I'm Shanana Clovers."

"I'm….." I started.

"Oh, I know who you are, when I saw you I was like 'Daaang Villella Late finally came, and she knows how to dress'. Mind sharing you money?"

I was so confused at that point. I figured out though she is a true black girl, by the way she talked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to Shanana speak. Oh and so you know she was kidding by the whole money thing right?" Erika informed me.

"Yeah. What was with the whole Villella Late thing?" I asked back.

"Girl crazy, she doesn't even know her name." Shanana said, towards Erika. as she moved her head in an extremely attitude way. (**A/N I DON'T KNOW IF THAT MADE SENSE BUT I MENT LIKE A DON'T GO THERE GIRLFRIEND WAY. WELL HOPFULLY YOU KNOW WHAT THE HECK I'M TALKING ABOUT) **

I almost laughed, but I stopped myself thinking that was probably not the best thing to do. Alice then showed up, I could tell 'cause the guys mouths dropped at that point.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me?" Alice asked joining our group.

"Erika, Shanana this is Alice. Alice this is Erika and Shanana." I said pointing to the person I was talking about.

"Dang." I heard Shanana mutter looking at her feet.

"Hey, Alice. You wanna…… wanna. Alice? Alice?!" Erika said.

"Hey, yo, Barbie? BARBIE! You better listen and take notes when we talk to you," Shanana exploded.

"What the heck do you want Elmo?" Alice replied to Shanana snapping out of a vision.

"Oh snap. Girl, nice come back. I like you already, Barbie."

"So how about you two come over to my house tonight?" Erika asked Alice and I. "You know, to have some real Wyoming fun!"

"We'll be there." Alice answered before I could open my mouth.

"I hope that you know how to get down, Villella Late. You too, Barbie." Shanana said.

"Oh, I know how to get DOWN." I said trying to talk like Shanana.

"Yeah, we'll work on that." Shanana emphasized.

"O-Kay" I made okay into two syllables like Shanana would.

"That too." With that they left bringing the guys with them. I turned towards Alice.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Let's just say we need to keep shopping for tonight." Alice announced.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

We ended up going to like 50 stores; getting like 100 bags each. Let me tell you, my arms are like killing me! I think they are going to fall off soon.

"How much longer Alice?" I asked, desperate to leave.

"We're done now Bella." Alice answered irritated because that was like the 100th time I asked.

We walked out to out rental car that looked exactly like the one Alice stole in Italy. (**A/N REMEMBER THIS IS BEFORE ECLIPSE SO ALICE DOESN'T HAVE THE CAR YET, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE USED A DIFFERENT CAR)**

We got to the hotel in record time. Alice took all the bags and me and ran up the stairs to our room and sat me on the bed.

"Okay, we have to look extremely hot tonight, and with the stuff we bought, I don't think that will be a problem." Alice said going through the bags. "Ah, here they are." She pulled out two dresses. One light blue about knee length, v-neck, and spaghetti strapped. That one was for me. The shoes with it were light blue with flowers on them. (**PICTURES OF THE DESSES**** AND DRESSES**** ON PROFILE) **The other dress, Alice's dress, is pink, spaghetti strap is a Chiffon Ruffle dress. Shoes were black.

"Come over here Bella; let me do your hair!" I groaned, but went over to Alice, sat down, and let her attack my hair. I groaned again. "Bella, be nice; you should be grateful that I even came." I managed not to groan even though I could fell one fighting to come out.

When she finished my hair, I really wondered why she insisted on doing it; all she did was crimp it. I got dressed and turned to look at Alice. Of course she was already ready.

"Let's go Bella," she said dragging me down to the car. Alice drove at her normal seed only to get to Erika's in 5 minutes. As we got out of the car I noticed not only Erika's house but her neighborhood. Wow; I thought. I'm starting to really feel bad for this girl.

Alice rang the doorbell, and we patiently waited for Erika to get the door.

"What's the password retards?" I heard Shanana say from the other side of the door.

"We don't know the password pansy!" Alice replied.

As the door opened, "Hey Erika, Villella Late and Barbie are here." Shanana screamed up the stairs. I took one look at her outfit; it is gorgeous. It's black with white at the top. She wore big black hoop earrings and black hills. (**Picture on profile)**

"I swear that girl is deaf." Shanana muttered running up the stairs.

I looked over to Alice, she looked disguised by something. "Alice what is it?"

"This house smells horrible." Alice said disgustedly.

"I don't smell anything." I muttered. I then took the time to look around the house. The kitchen is small, but has tons of food already prepared to be eaten. The living room has an enormous TV and tons of couches. In the entire house is small but can apparently hold many.

Shanana and Erika came down at that point. Erika's outfit was different from the rest. Instead of a dress she had blue jeans, brown boots with fur, white shirt that the sleeves went down to the elbow, and black straps.

"You guys ready to go?" Erika asked.

"Go where?" I asked, curious why I dressed up.

"Only to the best club in town!" Erika shouted.

A/N: Erika's outfit isn't on yet but will be soon! Next chapter you'll see why she's wearing that.

I now own Erika and Shanana!!! Yeah characters!!


End file.
